As a research assistant, Ms. Sabado will participate in an IRB approved parent grant that implements integrated programs of research, training, and community education utilizing a multi-level, interdisciplinary approach driven by community based participatory research (CBPR) principles. The project, Weaving an Islander Network for Cancer Awareness, Research (WINCART 2) (1 U54 CA153458-01) addresses the challenge of reducing cancer health disparities among Pacific Islanders (PIs) in Southern California. Utilizing a community-based participatory research (CBPR) model, community members and academic researchers (along with Ms. Sabado) will use their collective expertise to investigate how culture, social and environmental cues, intrapersonal and neuro-cognitive characteristics impact smoking and quitting behaviors among late adolescent and early adult PIs to inform the development of a theory-based, culturally-attuned, multi-component smoking cessation intervention. The intervention research project proposed by WINCART 2, comprises two-interrelated studies, building upon an existing CBPR framework that focuses on the reduction of cancer health disparities among PIs in Southern California. Study 1 entails a comprehensive tobacco use and quitting assessment utilizing smoking history semi-structured interviews, ecological momentary assessment of smoking behaviors and cues, and a computer-assisted neurocognitive decision- making assessment; Study 2 informed by Study 1, culminates in the development and testing of a novel smoking cessation intervention that incorporates an interactive computer-based program, tailored text messaging, web-based social networking, and telephone coaching. Experienced community leaders and researchers will facilitate integration across all WINCART2 components guided by CBPR principles and processes including: (1) Shared participation by both community and academic researchers in the planning, development, implementation and evaluation of community education, research, and training activities; (2) Co- learning between academic and community partners; (3) Collaboration mechanisms through the Center Steering Committee and Community Advisory Groups and (4) Promotion of sustainable community benefits towards the reduction of chronic, non-communicable diseases associated with PI cancer health disparities. WINCART2 incorporates a multilevel population health approach to address health disparities, and employs new technologies (including distance learning, electronic surveys and intervention systems) for communication within the Center, dissemination to external audiences, and state-of-the-science research, all in the service of reducing health disparities among PIs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Tobacco-related mortality and morbidity are of great concern to Pacific Islander communities. This CBPR project will fill multiple knowledge gaps, and be the first study to conduct a comprehensive investigation of tobacco use/cues & cessation behaviors in young adult Pacific Islanders. The project will provide the fellowship applicant with comprehensive experience in development, implementation and evaluation of smoking cessation intervention science.